bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kopeke6991
--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spam Blog ...If it was a blog about random things, then why didn't he just call it "the Random Blog"? As I said before, spam is not allowed and I will not stop until spam is removed, regardless of who is foolish enough to get in my way. However, randomness (or miscellaneousness) is perfectly allowable. Sigh...I'll double-check the logs. Thanks for your two cents. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. I understand why you deleted the blog. Thanks. Anyway, I'm still LMTOM. Kopeke6991 14:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The former LMTOM :Alright, I'll see what I can do about the blog. I didn't want to run the risk of anyone actually using the blog to spam, but I have not trouble with a Miscellaneous Blog or Randomness Blog. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wrong? Nope, not really; just remember that this wiki uses past tense in reference to BIONICLE. I was simply correcting your edits from "is" to "was"; additionally I made a few other tense adjustments to the pages overall. Keep up the good work! --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcoming Thanks man, I hope my books don't turn out like Makuta did... Anyway the first one is done but it'll need to be refined, and I'll have to work on the cover. Why did you decide to leave Lewa Toa Mata of Mischief? Sorry I'm a chatty person, just ask Toa Roden. He hasn't gotten a break from me since I came on, poor guy, but he always gets my problems solved. Master Lewa THat's cool, I wish there was a way to vote for the next site leader.. Who would you go for? I'm with Roden, although he hasn't any edits, he helps people out, and welcomes rookies. He's a technical solver as well. '[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] '''for Site Leader! 'Master Lewa' Ask More Yeah, I would like to know a little bit about the Tuma55/VakamaTuragaoffire incedint. I don't like Bold Clone quite as much, He's a new adminstrator, and although Roden is too, Roden seems more friendly. It's probably just because Roden greeted me first, and Bold Clone did you. Hey this is like a chat, I'm standing by... '[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] for Site Leader! ''Master Lewa'' Re:question When you make an edit, there should be a 'edit summary' underneath the box where you do your editing (at least there is on the skin that I use). --[[User:Bold Clone|'''Bold]] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: LM? Um...I said 'LM'? *smacks his head into the keyboard before groaning* I meant to say 'ML' for 'Master Lewa'--instead I typed 'LM' for 'Lewa Mata'! I should probably apologize to both of you, then. :D Thanks for the correction. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Enturpretur Are you Bold Clone's enturpetur? He's Nuju, you're Kopeke.... Er I mean Matoro.. XD It's cool, y'all comment together. Still alive I'm here, I was just awaiting my minor ban. Although Bold Clone doesn't seem to want to ban me, Kazi22 and Toa Roden are et to respond. Siggies Hey, check out Mata Nui's page. He tells you how to make the sigs. TEXT HERE Where it says FONT NAME HERE type the font name where it says TEXT HERE type what you want the text to be. Just copy and paste the stuff on Mata Nui's page and do what it says. Mine was complicated. and I tried giving instructions, but the computer typed it in the other format. Just do what's on Mata Nui's Page, and you'll learn EVERYTHING. Tell me when you get this message, for I will delete it, so not many others will know. After you make your signature, all you have to do is publish it. edit it, then copy and paste it each time you turn on your computer. (When you copy and paste, just paste the signature. You don't need the special 'code' type thing.) MaV^e |_ Swa You okay? I'm still here Master Lewa. I just forgot my password and I made a new account. It's Kopeke6992. Kopeke6992 15:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Anything going on bro? Don't think you're on wiki today, or yesterday much... MaV^e |_ewa I think I've nailed my siggie. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a Re:Help I'd say that the best thing to do is to alert the site leaders and bring it to their attention, see if they can ban the member. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Can you still link to your TP and the selected revison? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :If it's the vakama user and Tuma, then you should definately try to see about getting them banned for rudeness. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You can get the Bohrok on E-Bay. It's easier that way. BTW go here and vote: "YES ABSOLUTELY!!" I really don't care about your empty threats about you telling another admin to block me. why don't you just leave, no one would even care. -Lewa279 21:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, Lewa279, just as a warning, next time you are rude like this, you will get a warning ban. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Bold Clone isn't going to block me as long as I don't insult you again. Stop thinking you're the center of attention on the wiki and that every one is going to jump to your needs. You're a regular user, not a rollbacker or admin so stop giving orders And why did you welcome ThatDevilGuy? He's been here for ages and certainly has a lot more experiance than you so I see no need to welcome a user that's been here for 2 years. Some people never learn :D -Lewa279 21:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:That's it I removed the message as best as I could and blocked the annoymous user's IP address for four years. I'm not sure if that was their work but I wouldn't be suprized. For now just forget their sad attempts. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 13:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : ) Tell me about it. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 14:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just ignore him. That "whining moron" won't change his ways. If he wants to be that way then let him. If he keeps this up then a global block would be needed or further contact with him gone. I sure the admins there wouldn't be pleased with his behaviour. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 14:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll contact the staff member DaNASCAT of wikia here instead. Since there's no other admin there to handle his actions. I'll be asking for your block on your account on Bandipedia to be removed and a full evaluation of his offenses. Here I go. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 14:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I don't know, I suppose they will. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 16:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't have anything to account for them. I only told DaNASCAT about Bandipedia. If they give you anymore problems then we have something to report. If they did then could you give me a link. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 16:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Well... Not much. I've got exams until the 27th but, having moved to Scotland, everything's just too easy here. :P And how about yourself? Wow, really? Awesome! :D We'll have to meet some time! XD Were you born here or did you move here like me? Yeah true I suppose. Komodo55 Could you provide links to where Tuma55/Komodo55 threatened you? Or, if it was by e-mail, could you forward the e-mail to ToaPohatuMata@gmail.com? - Mata Nui Talk 19:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just copy the urls. It's not that I don't trust you, but these are really serious accusations, which might end up in court. I need the solid proof. - Mata Nui Talk 21:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I found it. Thanks. - Mata Nui Talk 13:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Here it is: and Especial:Contribuciones/70.51.181.4 and Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/70.51.181.4. - Mata Nui Talk 13:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry ﻿ ::::Yeah, they qualify as morons. Where did you find this? - Mata Nui Talk 20:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: :::: Idea I heard something on Mata Nui's talkpage about someone threatening to kill you. I believe IP Addresses can actually track the location of the IP's computer. So technically, all you have to do is find this person's (I'm assuming T55's) IP, then you could possibly get them arrested. Not sure, but I'm assuming threatening to kill someone is a crime XD. Baterra1202 Oh never mind, you already know this. Silly me. Baterra1202 I myself don't really know how, but it can be done. I think Wikia Staff can check IPs. Actually, didn't Tuma edit as an anonymous user here once when he tried to turn you, me, and Mazeka against each other? Remember, when he called J.A. Whitaker stupid? I'm checking the Block List. Baterra1202 OK, here's what I've found: One of Vakama's IPs is 70.51.178.242. One of Tuma's is 70.49.63.253. Hope it helps, I want those two pieces of scum to be punished for what they're doing. Baterra1202 OK, open two separate tabs on your computer. On both, go here. On one, go to . Then, on the other tab, go to . Open up another tab after that and send me a message once you've gotten that far, and I'll tell you what to do next. Baterra1202. OK. On each User Contributions page, scroll to the very bottom. There should be a small section titled: "IP Info". For both, click on each link. I believe that shall help you find the location of each IP. Though didn't Tuma55 say he lived in Canada? Baterra1202 Actually, I was looking through WaterLords contributions, and I believe he lives in Toronto, Canada. Baterra1202 I don't know exactly where in Toronto Tuma lives, but I know he said he made his WaterLord account from a public computer in a large library in the downtown Toronto area. Just go to Google images and pull up a map of Canada. Baterra1202 Uh, Tuma has a new dupe, Tuma88. He and VToF are insulting you on the Duncannuva Wiki. I'm going to send Tuma a message on my own BIONICLE Wiki, where he can't block me. Baterra1202 Tuma88 told me on Duncannuva Wiki to tell me that "Your time is short." *Sighs* Just more evidence to take to court. By the way, why don't you begin taking pictures of the messages T88 and VToF are sending you. More court evidence. Baterra1202 Tuma88 just messaged me on my own Wiki, telling me that he has an agreement with you and the Wikia Staff and he no longer needs my opinion. What's going on? Baterra1202 CBW If you are still having any problems there, just leave the place alone; people see you as a troublemaker. You insulted them, whether you meant it or not. - Mata Nui Talk 13:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :OK, good. - Mata Nui Talk 14:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) W O W ", , ", ,"......,"""""",....... ", ,", , " ...." "..........",,,,,,"........... " ".... So.... I see alot has bee happening with you..... If you want to take a break from this wiki, I've got work for you. Lol Search The Next Bionicle Wiki. Read the front page and you'll se what we are about. I've already asked Bold Clone, but I'd like your help ALOT. You seem to be easy, fast, and can set up defense stuff. You'd be in control of the defense team there. (But you'd also be the only one.) Message me there if you're interested. (Oh, hey, by the way, that think up top is supposed to be a W O W.) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 15:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess you either ignored my message, or just never got it... "? I said search "The Net Bionicle Wiki" TELL ME if you care. Or if you don't.